


My demon

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idk how to work tags, Smut, Some angst eventually, i will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A remake of the fic in the middle of the dark I found my light on Wattpad
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh where is he? Al? Alll!" Charlie looked around the hotel, looking for her deer lover. She needed to tell him something about her parents, something that couldn't wait until they met each other in bed that night. 

Charlie entered the lobby where she saw vaggie, angel dust, husk and nifty. But. No. Deer. 'GAH! Where is he?! I need him right now! I swear if...no. Stop it Charlie. Just because he's your lover doesn't mean his entire life revolves around you...' Charlie sighed and started walking back to her and alastor's room. Whatever it was she could wait. 

She was about to exit the lobby when vaggie spotted her. "Hey hun! You ok?" Charlie eeped and turned around. "Y-yeah I'm fine!" Vaggie gave her a look and placed her hands on her hips, looking concerned. Charlie smiled softly at her. "I'm fine, just a bit tired." Vaggie nodded and smiled at her, while angel dust snuck up behind her. "RAH!" Vaggie screamed and turned around, glaring at him. Angel laughed. 

Vaggie began cursing him out in Spanish and chased him. Charlie gave her a smug look. "Oh I am the ultimate matchmaker." "SHUT UP!" Charlie giggled and left the room. 

She walked back to her and alastors room, nearly screaming when she felt someone wrap there arms around her. She looked down at her stomach, instantly calming down and leaning against the deer. "Where have you been?" Charlie asked. Alastor didn't say anything and nuzzled her neck. 

"Love? I got a letter from my parents." Charlie said. Alastor hummed, gently rubbing her waist. Then his eyes widened. "What?" Charlie smiled a bit. The only time alastor wasn't all gentlemen like was with her, or when he was shocked he wasn't afraid to frown or go speechless. 

"I got a letter from my parents, they just want me to come a to a dinner." Alastor looked at her with a suspicious look. "Are you sure this isn't a trick darling?" Charlie playfully scoffed. "Al of course! There my parents!" Alastor raised an eyebrow at her. She lightly slapped his chest. "Hush you, that was one time." 

"Charlie Lucifer literally tricked you into eating the hottest peppers in hell." Charlie shrugged but buried her head in his chest. He hummed and gently started tracing shapes on her shoulder. "When is it?" He asked. 

"Next weekend why?" Alastors face froze. Charlie looked at him confused until he pulled out his baton and summoned a calendar. He pointed a pointy finger at next Saturday. There anniversary. Charlie gasped. "Lord it's almost our anniversary..." Charlie said. 

"Precisely my love!" Alastor said, smile returning and calendar disappearing. Charlie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Ugh...what do I..." Alastor instantly took her hands in his and pressed a loving kiss to her knuckles. "The dinner is most likely at night. We will celebrate throughout the day." Charlie smiled and rested her head on his chest. 

"I don't deserve you..." Alastor scoffed. "Quite the opposite my dear!" Charlie rolled her eyes but smiled softly at him, reaching up and gently a stroking the tufts of hair. They didn't have an effect on him, but she did like petting them, very soft. 

"Mmm...alright off to the mansion we go!" Charlie gave a light smack to his chest. "Al you know I have work to do here." Alastor laughed and kissed her forehead. He had to admit it, he was always trying to sneak her off so they could be together. The two smiled at each other, gently taking each other's hands. 

"See you tonight?" They said this at the same time, making the two laugh softly. Charlie stood on her tippy toes, giving him a peck on the cheek. Alastor blushed as his smile went wobbly. Six months and she still made him blush. 

They waved to each other as Charlie walked out the door. Alastor's grin returned to its place and he teleported back into his mansion to wait for his doe. 

Six hours later 

Charlie tiredly trudged into the swamp where the mansion was located. She had a steak over her left eyeball, her cheek cut all the down to her shoulder. Stupid demon fights...why did she even try anymore? They obviously didn't care. 

She made her way through the swamp, getting to the mansion hidden by alastor's spells. She said a small incantation under her breath and she was able to bypass the spell. (Alastor had taught her a few things.) she stepped into the courtyard, closing the gate behind her. She felt her face in sucked a breath. God alastor was gonna have a fit...

She was just lucky she wasn't with her parents anymore. While her mom and dad would help her, it was the staff at the castle that she hated. Always snickering and whispering about her, how she was the daughter of Lucifer and couldn't even defend herself. 

She summoned her courage and opened the door, stepping into the grand hallway. "Al?" Alastor instantly appeared, sensing her presence. "Yes my-" he stopped talking, radio static going silent, smile still. A million thoughts made there way into his head. 

"What. The. Fuck."  
"Who the hell did this."  
"Oh when I get my hands on them." 

Alastor did something surprising to Charlie. Instead of demanding to know who did it, he plucked her off her feet and carried her to his bedroom, where a king sized bed with red and black covers awaited her. He plopped her down, then snapped an ice bag into existence and her it to her eye. 

Silence enveloped them, something alastor nor Charlie liked. "May I know what happened?"Alastor asked. Charlie sighed. "It was a small fight..." she admitted. "Hm? Between you and killjoy I presume?" Charlie shook her head and admitted it was random demons about redemption. Alastor sighed and left the ice bag on her eye, then came back with cleaning alcohol. He put it on her wound, gently pressing cotton to it. 

She winced at the pain and cried out. He sent her an apologetic look and began to gently stitch her up. "C-can't y-you heal me?" Charlie asked, holding onto his free hand tightly. "My healing powers are down at the moment dear." Charlie nodded and held onto his hand tightly, gently intertwining there fingers. He finished it up and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his hand. 

He smiled, a true one, not a fake one. "My dearest doe..." Alastor said, gently kissing her hand. Charlie smiled softly. 

"My charming buck..."


	2. Parents you love them or hate them

Parents. 

You either love them or you hate them. 

In my case, it was kind of in between. 

Yes, my mother and father did support me...but dad did say some pretty mean things about the hotel in general...as well as myself...

It didn't matter now. That was a long time ago. Now I knew they had news about the family as a whole. God if it was trying to marry me off to sevithan again I was just gonna elope with al. 

Speaking of relationships...I was in a tough spot...I knew I had to go to this dinner, my parents would be furious if I didn't attend. Then I got an idea. 

I shot up to tell al, oh he would love this...  
...until I remembered we where both in bed and he was sleeping beside me, his arms curled around my waist as his breath came out in whistles. 

I smiled softly and tangled my fingers into his red locks. God I loved him so much...it was weird to think two years ago I slammed the door on his face;now I lay here as he was snoring away. 

Which reminded me, I barely ever got him to sleep (not because of work, he's not Alexander Hamilton.) but because of how much he had trouble sleeping. I was gonna take him to a doctor or something to get him tested for insomnia. 

I decided it would just be best if I lay back down and go to sleep. We both needed it. 

After all, Katie killjoy was coming over to the hotel tomorrow and I was already dreading it. I layed back down and stared into his closed eyes. 

Then screamed when they shot open. 

Yeah.  
Not to happy about that one. 

Alastor laughed at me a bit then rubbed my arm in an attempt to still my beating heart. I had to glare at him, but one look from his face made me melt. He had drool dribbling down his chin, his hair was a mess, you could barely even see his antlers or ear tuffs. 

I smiled and cuddled up closer to him, resting my forehead against his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. God I loved him...I heard him chuckled above me. I looked up at him with a confused look. 

"Remeber how we got together?" He asked and I nodded. God...it was embarrassing. "Care to remind me love because I have no idea." Alastor said smirking. "Liar." I thought to myself but obliged. 

"It was the second year anniversary of the hotel. I didn't wanna celebrate since I had just gotten a message from sevithan-" I heard a growl from above me, I looked up and saw radio dials in alastor's eyes. I gulped and moved to straddle his lap and kissed his lips softly. 

I felt him calm down, but I didn't pull away until the radio static had gone. Once it was and I pulled away, I continued while rubbing over the scars on his chest. 

"I just...wasn't in the mood. You came into my office, reminding me how the anniversary of the hotel was coming up. I shrugged and just continued looking at the message he sent me. Without me knowing you had come up behind me and taken the phone out of my hands." 

"Thank god you had told me about him."  
Alastor said in a hum. I nodded then gasped and pointed a finger at his naked chest. "AHA! You do remember!" He smiled and said nothing more, gesturing for me to continue with the story. I did so, hopefully this would get us back to sleep. 

"You read it and said nothing but exited the room. Half an hour later you came in again covered in blood. You scared the shit out of me by the way mr." I teased as I pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He smiled as his eyes showed joy. 

"After making sure you where alright and you told me that you had gotten your revenge on him, I kissed your cheek. God the look on your face my love...anyway, you told me to get ready for the party, nothing big, just a small fancy get together for all the staff." 

"After getting ready I didn't see you for a while...Hey where were you by the way?" Alastor took my hand and squeezed it. "It takes a while to wash off blood my dear." I shrugged and got back to it. 

"Two hours in we where all just talking, I was in that black Lacey dress with my hair in a ponytail. You where in a red blazer with a white undershirt. When I saw you my cheeks burned red." I smiled at him, gently wrapping my arms around his shoulders. 

"And...you asked me to dance and I shyly accepted. Then as we where dancing and talking...I thanked you for everything you had done for me...and...I kissed you. And you kissed me back. Then the rest is history." Alastor hummed and gently rubbed my waist. 

"So what are you gonna do about that dinner mon Cher?" Charlie blushed at his words. "Most likely I'm gonna ask if I can bring you...you don't mind do you?" 

"Of course not! I would love to go with darling doe!" He took my hand and kissed the back of  
it, making my cheeks burn fire. God he was going to make blush so hard one day you'd think I'd was covered in red paint or something. 

I smirked, he had that damn smug look on his face.  
Oh al, you knew I already know of your weakness. 

I gently cascaded my hands down his back. When he realized what I was doing his smile stilled as a smirked, then took that fluffy tail of his in my hands, and gently started petting it. He gave me a glare, I snickered but backed off. 

I yawned and turned over to lay on my side. As I was shutting my eyelids I felt a pair of arwrap around me, and a forehead resting at the back of my neck. I smiled and let myself drift off to sleep.

🍎🦌

Ya know.

I really hate news reporters. 

What happens the minute killjoy steps in? She instantly faces to turn to the camera, asking me questions that where fairly obvious.

I growled underneath my breath. I looked at alastor for reassurance, where he shook his head no and gave me a small thumbs up. I smiled at him in appreciation and turned to Katie. 

"So I will answer any questions you might have ms.killjoy." I stated, putting my hands behind my back. She smirked and put the mic in my face. "A few questions indeed Charlotte!" I stopped her. "It's Charlie-" she rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissevly. 

"So how's the hotel doing with redemption?"  
"How many demons have you redeemed?"  
"What's the quality of the rooms here?" 

"One it's been great thank you. Two none so far so well wait and see. Three I think there pretty great." Katie rolled her eyes again. God that woman!

Then she smirked. "You know, we got an anonymous report of you being with the radio demon, what do you think about that?" I stopped. I couldn't say anything. This was being broadcasted to all of hell. If people found out about me al...  
...oh god dad would have a fit

Then something...or someone got in front of me. 

"Even if she is with me, it doesn't matter. I'm sure the entirety of hell would like to know how many times you and your boss have engaged in intercourse? Hm? No? Then get the fuck out." 

Katie and her crew booked it out while I snickered. Thing was, he said that in front of the camera. Everyone knew. Plus if they didn't have the camera on he would have broadcasted it. 

Al turned around to face me and smiled at him, stood on my tippy toes, and kissed him. Instantly he kissed me back. 

"I KNEW IT!" Angel snickered from the lobby while vaggie just stood there shocked. I cringed while alastor's eye twitched. 

Shit...probably should have snuck off for that kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is kinda getting reads- 
> 
> So criticism is always welcome! These next few chapters I can’t edit but, if there’s anything I can improve don’t be Afriad to let me know! Ok until next time! 
> 
> Ok and...I’ve been on ao3 for a while now and I know Wattpad is going to become kid friendly. So if my writing and grammar is bad can yall let me know?- cause i really don’t wanna ruin this site and make people mad at me-

**Author's Note:**

> OK
> 
> OH BOY IM ACTUALLY DOING IT 
> 
> so, I’m the one who made this story on Wattpad, and I decided to shift it over to here just to see how it does! I put in xibalba and la muetre while they won’t be main characters, I plan to use them at some point


End file.
